


(podfic of) Haircare Tips for Zonerunners

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>Gerard hasn't looked at himself properly in a while. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Haircare Tips for Zonerunners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haircare Tips for Zonerunners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265793) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> This was my very first podfic ever, recorded in early 2011 as a present for [Greedy_Dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). Because it was my first and because I was just a clueless newbie, that first recording has certain flaws that I knew I could fix now that I've learned a bit more about recording and editing. So in honor of [Pod_Aware](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/) week, I decided to go ahead and repod, hence the new, more recent recording. If you're only downloading one, I would suggest the more recent one because it's undeniably better sound quality. :-)

**FIRST RECORDING (March 2011)**

 **Length:** 21m:51s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (20 MB)

Download the mp3 from mediafire [**here**](http://www.mediafire.com/?r2552v5mo1a145u)

* * *

 **SECOND RECORDING (November 2011)**

 **Length:** 22m:34s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (20MB) // M4B (43MB)

Download the mp3 from mediafire [**here**](http://www.mediafire.com/?u3clnv3zem3wa18) // download the m4b from mediafire [**here**](http://www.mediafire.com/?itw87e3ec736qr6)


End file.
